


"He's just a Child!"

by Fateweaver



Series: Antarctic Anarchists [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, father phil is not pleased that they exiled tommy, no beta we die like lmanberg, phil is not happy with dream, yee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fateweaver/pseuds/Fateweaver
Summary: Context: In my other story “Anarchy Mends Families” I briefly mentioned Phil ripping into Dream of exiling.Have it fictionized because I enjoy writing about arguments and just one side absolutely eating into the other :)(low effort lmao i just enjoy writing fatherly rage)
Series: Antarctic Anarchists [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033773
Comments: 18
Kudos: 429





	"He's just a Child!"

When Phil was sure that Tommy had left, exiled a second time, his heart felt like it couldn’t fall any further. First, it was fine! Tommy and Wilbur were happy in the DreamSMP! Then the election came and the two were banished. Wil then proceeded to lose his mind, and die by his blade, wielded by Phil himself. Techno was unwelcome in L’Manberg, where Tommy spent most of his time in, and hiding himself away in the faraway corners of the SMP, in the snow. Phil suspected that the cold reminded Techno of the Antarctic Empire, of days far more blissful.

Then Tommy was exiled.  _ Again.  _ He had barely kept himself together when he had asked Phil for the coordinates of Techno’s base. It looked like it was the beginning of another insanity arc, the same one Wilbur went through, reflecting itself on the brother Wilbur had the most influence over. He had handed him the coords, silently praying he would make it there safe.

Phil was less than pleased to learn that. He knew Tubbo couldn’t be faulted, really. He was just a kid, Phil’s not about to blame a kid when there’s a puppet master fiddling with the strings the boy was linked to.

He walked in on Tubbo hesitantly handing Dream Mellohi, his presence was surprising to the people in the room at the least.

“Hello there everyone,” The expression on Phil’s face was less than pleasant, “Can I talk with Dream for a moment?  _ Privately. _ ” Anyone with any sense could tell that Phil was angry, his anger simmering quietly beneath a calm exterior. He was the oldest on this server, he saw right through Dream’s strings and play. He knew the man was playing the director behind the scenes here. Unfortunately for him, Phil wasn’t easily manipulated.

He practically dragged Dream out by the sleeve, shutting the door behind him. An angry Phil was rare to see, but when you get to witness or just be in the general vicinity of it happening, it’s a sight.

“Dream.  _ What the fuck were you thinking when you made them exile Tommy again?! _ ” Phil’s voice was raised. The last time he had raised his voice was before he adopted Wilbur, his oldest. He hated the times before it, it was painful.

“He burned down George’s house, punishment was in order,” Dream’s voice was steady.

“Oh yes, he did, but he’s a child, Dream! A brash, reckless child, yes, but a child nonetheless!” Phil wasn’t trying to hide his anger now, “And what about the times Tommy was on the receiving end of the destruction? When had anyone gotten consequences from that, when it was not brought by Tommy himself?  _ How many times have you blown up Tommy’s base now, Dream? And how many times did you face consequences for it? _ ”

The man was silent. His expression was impossible to be distinguished underneath the mask, and he remained silent. Phil’s voice could be heard clearly through the door, to the L’Manbergians and non-L’Manbergians alike.

“Oh yes, even if you wanted him to face consequences for it, did it really have to be exile? It’s not that long from when Tommy and Wilbur who were chased from the same nation they built with crossbows aimed at them! Have you ever heard of trauma, Dream? Because that takes a long while to heal, and that experience is definitely enough to traumatize  _ a fucking 16 year old! _

“And here you are, agitating that unsealed wound again. This time I believe it’s worse, because you forced  _ Tubbo  _ \- they are best friends damn it - to be the one to pass that command. You are forcing Tubbo to hand over Mellohi, a disc Tommy gave him as a symbol of trust and friendship, to you, to avoid war for the nation he’s leading! 

“I’ll let you off easy for this point, since you didn’t know this, but Tommy hadn’t always grown up with me. Every single fucking one in my family came from places and things no children should ever experience,  _ ever.  _ Broken trusts and abandonment is a major factor in Tommy’s early childhood, creating scars that he had never been able to shed.  _ And look what you’re forcing everyone to do! Leave him alone, abandon him in the dust! _ ”

Phil laughed, it was a laugh hollowed out by fury, and his voice softened, “I sometimes wonder if you have any morals at all. Enjoy playing the puppet master of your server,  _ Dream. _ ” His furious footsteps could be audible for miles away.

\---

Wilbur - or rather, Ghostbur - was listening in. Although he couldn’t remember the bad bits, he was very certain Phil had never raised his voice and yelled at anybody for as long as Wilbur knew him, which was a long time. He thought he could see the glistening tears gathering in his Dad’s eyes as he had the guts to yell at Dream, the damned admin of their SMP, about Tommy, his youngest brother. 

He constantly flitted between within the room and outside, observing the reactions from both sides. Both were silent, with varying degrees of emotions shown through. Dream was impossible to tell. Tubbo was guilty and clutching the disc like it was his lifeline. The others displayed varying degrees of guilt and regret.

_ The same feelings coursing through Alive-Wilbur’s mind right before he lost it, but after he made the decision to snap and lose it. _

He looked as his Dad pushed Dream aside and stormed out of L’Manberg. He followed until the two reached Tommy’s base. Ghostbur, still invisible, watched as his Dad slowly disperse the anger that was so thick just moments before.

He had heard about his second youngest brother, Techno (although he sometimes acted like an older brother, if Wilbur’s being honest)’s love of anarchy and desire to topple governments. Ghostbur had been told through rather roundabout ways about Alive-Wilbur had similar ideals towards the end, longing for chaos and the destruction of the nation he built himself. Ghostbur wondered what they did to make him snap.

Although Tommy was a little annoying at times, Ghostbur enjoyed his company. The boy had an energy that the others lacked, and he wasn’t afraid to sow a little chaos within everything and swallowed most pains alone, pushing others away when they tried to help. Ghostbur remembered enough to know it had something to do with childhood trauma that Tommy had never been able to get rid of.

When did they exile him again? Even though Ghostbur can’t remember much, he knew that Tommy was fragile underneath the act he puts up. Phil was right in what he said.

Ghostbur wondered when will Tommy snap like Alive-Wilbur did. He decided he’ll be there for Tommy when he snaps, like how the boy had been for Alive-Wilbur, refusing to let go.


End file.
